


Quite the Work Out

by Anonymous



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Robbie helps Zema relax after his first full day at the Performance Center





	Quite the Work Out

Zema exhales, walking into the apartment they're sharing and dropping slowly, carefully, onto the bed. He can sense Robbie watching him but he doesn't say anything, just lay there with his face pressed into the sheets, legs dangling off of the mattress. He does let out a soft groan when Robbie joins him, resting his hands on Zema's sides and easing him up the bed until he's sprawled out in a slightly more comfortable appearing fashion. "Is it always this brutal?" he asks, speaking of the intense workout the Performance Center had just put him through.  
  
"Sometimes it's worse," Robbie admits and laughs shallowly as Zema moans despairingly. "But you'll be ok. Just give yourself time to adjust."  
  
He shakes his head. "I'm so tired, man, you don't get it..."  
  
"Of course I get it," Robbie says softly. "My first day was kind of awful too, and I was all alone." He feels Zema tense under his fingers at that and forces a smile when his significant other rolls over to look at him. "You're gonna be ok." He looks down, realizing that his hands are now resting on Zema's stomach, his shirt having risen up enough that Robbie's fingers are on his scars. Scars that he's only been able to properly look at a couple of times, much less actually explore with his fingers. He quickly moves his hands. "I'm sorry."  
  
Zema, however, shakes his head. "It's ok," he says. "You... you don't need to apologize." In fact, he grips Robbie's hands and rests them back in that spot, closing his eyes as his jaw ticks, an uncomfortable grimace on his face at the discomforting pressure against where his life-saving surgery had been.  
  
"You don't have to..." Robbie says softly and Zema stares down at him.  
  
"Yeah," he answers. "I do." He'd never quite been able to put it behind him, those awful weeks in Mexico, still struggling to work his way back out of debt again. How close he'd been to dying. It's something that haunts both of them, but as Robbie lightly traces along the softened ridges of flesh, he thinks perhaps tonight will be the night that they both can address some things, begin to finally heal emotionally as well. "I was so scared, man."  
  
Robbie nods, his throat dry, as he searches Zema's face, pale and settled as he reflects.   
  
"I thought I was gonna die in some strange hospital, or worse, at that hotel, and never... never compete again. Never get to see you. Never... never kiss you, or hold you, or tell you... that I love you." Zema bites at his knuckle, muffling a sob, and Robbie fights the urge to reach out and hug him tightly, knowing this needs said. "I don't even know if this is real sometimes, it feels like a fever dream, I don't deserve any of this..."  
  
But Robbie grips his hands, gives them a tight, warm squeeze. "Yes, you do," he says. "You do deserve all of this and more, Zema. I promise you." He lifts his hands and kisses Zema's palms. "Let me take care of you. I'll... I'll make you feel real good. I swear I will, Z."  
  
"You always do," Zema says softly, and Robbie smiles against his lifeline. Gently lowering his hands back to the bed, he settles at the edge of the bed and eases Zema out of his shirt, resting his hands on the drawstring of Zema's shorts, waiting quietly until he nods. Only then does Robbie slowly guide them and his underwear down his hips in one quick movement, revealing more of the pale scarring along his pelvis. He lightly strokes these as well and leans in, kissing each of them. "They're so ugly," he whispers, transfixed by Robbie's mouth against his flesh.  
  
Robbie looks up at him and shakes his head. "Without them, you wouldn't be here right now. I will always appreciate these scars for that. I hate that you had to go through that pain, but I am glad that it brought you back to me." He kisses every inch of them all over again and Zema shudders as tears fill his eyes. "I love you, Z," he whispers, nuzzling and kissing, stroking and softly exploring, on his short path back up to Zema's face, where he kisses him slowly. "Gonna make you feel so good."   
  
Robbie's always been bigger than Zema, especially now after months of the performance center to work out relentlessly at, but he doesn't seem too concerned even when Robbie settles down against him and starts to kiss him, lazily rolling his hips until Zema begins to pant, head spinning. He's felt unattractive and dull, only able to think straight when it comes to wrestling, but Robbie's been really patient with him, never pushing for sex or anything else, and Zema feels some of the fog lifting as Robbie's thumbs rub at his hip bones, eyes searching his face. "Good?" he asks and Zema nods eagerly, urging a laugh from Robbie's lips. "I'm glad," he says softly, leaning back and flipping Zema back onto his stomach.  
  
Zema gasps and tries to protest, roll back around, but then something wet and cool drips against his thighs and wipes clean all thoughts of going against what Robbie is doing, digging into the tense muscles sprawling up and down his legs. "R-- Robbie," he pants.  
  
"Relax, babe," Robbie whispers. "We've got all the time in the world." He massages his calves, rubbing and pressing into them until the muscles slowly relax, Zema exhaling a shuddering gasp into his pillow. As Robbie moves up to his thighs, Zema feels sleepy, floating peacefully as muscle after muscle yields to Robbie's focused, soft hands. "You falling asleep on me?" he asks quietly, pressing a kiss to Zema's tailbone.  
  
"No," Zema draws out lazily, chuckling into his pillow when Robbie hums, not quite believing him. He sighs softly when Robbie's hands work over his back, easing most of the soreness from the Performance Center, how he moans when Robbie trails his fingers over his neck and over his skull doing funny, tingly things to Robbie. "I love you," he sighs softly and Robbie smiles, stroking the ridges shaved into his hair.  
  
"I love you too," he whispers, tilting Zema's face and kissing him.  
  
Zema's eyes flutter and he chuckles. "As nice as this massage has been..." His eyes are clear, heavy with need when he opens them and stares into Robbie's. "Would you just fuck me already?"  
  
"Well, when you put it like that," Robbie says with a breathless kind of laugh, his body yearning sharply for this. It's been so long, he thinks, getting off of the bed only long enough to peel his clothes off and search around in the drawer next to the bed.  
  
He eases onto the edge of the bed and ghosts his fingers up Zema's thighs, feeling them quiver and tense under his touch, Zema sighing softly. "Robbie..." he groans out, hissing when Robbie eases his legs apart, only lightly tracing his entrance before pulling away. "Hey--" His protest dies away into a sharp, trembling moan when Robbie bites at his thigh, licking lazily up his soft, warm flesh. "R-- Robbie..." He clutches at the bedding, gritting his teeth when Robbie breathes against his entrance, slowly mouthing around it. "Ahh--"  
  
Robbie hums and licks, following Zema's sounds and pressing deeper, swirling around longer as his moans grow louder, sharper. Reaching around, he grips Zema's erection and swipes his thumb through the thick waves of precome, sighing through his nose. "Come on, Z. Come for me." He continues to stretch him as deep as possible with his tongue, timing it with the jerks of his hand as well as he can, and Zema lets out a sobbing kind of moan, Robbie smirking when he feels the telltale jerking of his hips as he lets loose and releases all over Robbie's fingers. Robbie continues working more out of him with each twist of his fist, tongue still lapping deep inside of him, until Zema cries out and tries to move away, too sensitive for so much right now. Robbie obliges and lets him go, only touching him long enough to help him roll over onto his back. "You good?" he asks quietly, easing back to the edge of the bed and watching him struggle to catch his breath, muscles slowly relaxing as the ripple effects of his orgasm wash over him, leave him spent and malleable.  
  
"Ye--yeah," he whispers. "Really good." He looks half asleep and Robbie smiles faintly, not too surprised after the massage and orgasm, but after a couple of quiet minutes, he blinks hard and half-sits up, looking at Robbie blearily. "You're not done." No, he's not, his blood pooling dizzying between his legs and making each movement rough and uncomfortable. "Why aren't you taking care of yourself?"  
  
"I'd rather finish in you," he says bluntly. "But I'm not gonna ruin what I just accomplished, so..."  
  
Zema's face shifts, gently, and he holds his arms out to Robbie. Robbie eyes him a few moments before agonizingly making his way over to him. He eases Robbie onto his lap and just holds him for a minute before kissing him, feeling his erection pulse between them. "You won't ruin it," he says softly, tracing Robbie's trembling back muscles. "Might make it even better, huh? Knowing I was able to make you feel as good as you made me feel?" He kisses the side of Robbie's face. "Finish it off, bro," he says quietly into Robbie's ear, and Robbie moans deep, low.  
  
Robbie pauses just long enough to find the lube that he'd dropped earlier and stares up into Zema's eyes. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, Robbie," he says, voice deep and yearning. "Just... just fuck me... please..." Robbie flushes at this and slicks himself up thoroughly before getting his hands under Zema's hips, angling them better, and sinking home. Zema's fingers tense against his shoulders and Robbie's eyes flutter shut as they readjust to this old, familiar feeling, one they've been desperate for for so long but unable to reclaim for so many reasons and excuses.  
  
"Goddddd," he exhales. "You feel so good, Z. You've always felt so..." He moans, rolling his hips and thrusting shallowly as Zema pants against his chest. Robbie pauses, feeling Zema begin to harden once more, dripping lazily against his thigh. "Incredible..." His hands tensing around Zema's thighs, he moves, thrusts growing longer, harder, deeper. He feels overheated, tight and so close to climax that it's almost painful. "Holy shit..."   
  
Zema tightens around him, working a hard gasp out of Robbie's taxed lungs, and then kisses his throat, voice shaky and faint. "C'mon, Robbie. C'mon."  
  
Robbie bottoms out, feels Zema shudder and moan against him, and he grits his teeth, fighting the beginning signs of his own orgasm as he chases that sensation, working desperately to send Zema crashing over with him, his thighs now coated with the results of his efforts. It all falls apart around him as Zema clenches around him on his next thrust and moans shallowly into his ear, his climax setting off a chain reaction as Zema ruts into him, waves of fresh pleasure leaving him panting against Robbie's cheek.  
  
It feels like forever and yet only a few moments all at the same time as Robbie slowly eases back into reality, his body tingling with pleasure and the overwhelming sense of intimacy as he finds himself still deep inside of Zema. He strokes his back, carefully easing out of him, and helping him to settle more comfortably onto the bed. He walks slowly into the bathroom, feeling pleasantly sore and sticky, and finds a couple of washcloths, returning to Zema's side and lightly cleaning him off with soft, sure rubs of the soft material against his glistening skin. Robbie leans over and lightly kisses Zema as he sighs and settles into the pillow, almost asleep. "Good night, Z," he whispers.  
  
"Night," Zema mumbles back, eyes closing as Robbie kisses them tenderly.   
  
After a quick wipe down of his own body, Robbie tosses the washcloths into the hamper in the bathroom and eases down into bed next to Zema, cuddling close and holding him. He searches his peacefully sleeping face and smiles, kissing his jaw. "Thank you for coming back to me," he whispers, before settling in and falling asleep as well, warm and content.


End file.
